


Burning Skies

by Tkiana



Series: Burning Skies [1]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkiana/pseuds/Tkiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short story set after the events of <i>Dragonsdawn.</i> First in a series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncharted

The golden dragons circled once, before gliding in to land. 

Sorka slid off Faranth's back, grassy earth warm under their feet. A few hundred yards away, Tarrie Chernoff and her dragon, Porth, touched down. Tarrie had barely dismounted before Porth made for a nearby stand of trees. Sorka heard the telltale screech of a wherry as the young dragon caught her meal. 

_I am hungry,too,_ Faranth said plaintively. _Have we practiced enough today?_

 _Yes. Go on then,_ Sorka urged her.  
She was secretly pleased that Faranth asked the question. A slight frown creased her brow as she glanced at Tarrie.

The original seventeen dragons were just reaching two years old. They'd all grown in leaps and bounds, intellectually as well as physically. However, their sometimes childlike innocence and unconditional love of their riders, made it a temptation to overindulge them. 

Faranth darted off. Sorka ran a hand through her sweat-dampened red hair, thinking, while she watched her queen take to the air again.  
"Something wrong?" a voice asked quietly from behind her. She turned to see Kathy Duff.  
The queens and their riders had been practicing flying in formation. Lacking the male dragons' firebreathing ability, they used flamethrowers. It had been Kathy's idea to use bits of old cord and vines as simulated Thread, dropped from above for the dragons to intercept. 

"No and yes. Something I noticed...has Amalath complained of itching lately?"

Kathy blinked; considered Sorka's question. "Hm. Now that you mention it, no, not since we went for a bath at the river two days ago."

"Nor has Faranth. That's how it was for Duke, when he got near to done growing. "

"Ahh. You think our girls are close to full maturity?" Kathy looked to her queen, who was sunning herself on a nearby patch of grass. 

"Yes. If they follow the same sort of behavior as fire lizards... Mating flights tend to be...overwhelming when they're a new experience. " Sorka looked about to be sure no one else was in earshot. "And with dragons... But I've tried to discuss it with Tarrie, and she just changes the subject or finds somewhere she has to be."

Kathy grimaced. "Is she still seeing Otto?"

"Yes. I've seen him leaving her quarters at odd hours. So at least she won't be --ah--going to it completely unprepared. I just wish she wasn't so determined to bury her head in the sand. "

Unexpectedly, her friend chuckled. "Mama duck," she teased. "Trying to look out for everyone. And Sean's nearly as bad. " More seriously, "Tarrie may have to learn some lessons the hard way, then, and I'd suggest you don't interfere. I know you want to help, but she has to toughen up. Much as we all love the dragons, coddling them--or their riders--isn't an option."

"You have a point." Sorka bit her lip. 

"Yes, of course. Don't I always?" 

Sorka rolled her eyes, and smacked Kathy on the arm, playfully. "You--" she broke off. "Carenath says Sean wants to talk to us."

A second later, the dragon--and his rider--joined them. The discussion became one of aerial manuvers, and plans for the next Threadfall. Several of the other riders joined them as well.  
Not that one could ever be entirely ready for a Fall, but that wouldn't stop them from trying.


	2. Challenges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They may all be queens, but only one can rule the Weyr.

"Damn it, Tarrie Chernoff, GET BACK HERE!" Sorka's furious shout echoed through the caverns.  
The Fall had been heavier than any previously seen, and stormy gusts of wind had scattered Thread in all directions.  
Sorka, Dave Catarel, and Nora Sejby had been injured, as had Polenth. Kathy and Brian Hanrahan were hovering over Dave, who had a vicious Thread-score along his right side. Thankfully, the dragonriders had long ago discovered that immersion in cold, either icy water or going between, would kill even the hungriest Thread.  
Sorka, ignoring jabs of pain from a score to her left arm, went to examine the injured bronze.  
Most of the dragonriders were still airborne. The wounded and their carers were relieved by the Second Wing--the unofficial name for the six younger riders from Wind Blossom's second engineered clutch of dragons.  
By the cave entrance, Tarrie whirled, fury showing in her eyes. "They're all still out there--"

"We need your help with Polenth ! That wing is in bad shape--"

"He's not dying! I'll be back as soon as--"

 _You will not go, Porth._ Faranth's voice cut through the argument.  
The two queens stared each other down. Amalath bristled, her gaze also fixing on Porth.  
Tarrie's dragon dropped her head, curling in on herself. 

Seething, Sorka ignored the shock and anger on Tarrie's face. The other goldrider stalked over to where Polenth lay. Her expression softened as she got a close look at the bronze's wounds. But she didn't apologize; nor did Sorka. 

Hours passed in what seemed like seconds. The Fall ended, finally, gray-faced, bloodied riders and dragons returning. Sean was the last to stumble in, exhausted.  
They hadn't lost anyone, though Polenth's wing would take weeks to heal enough for him to fly. 

"Any deaths among the stakeholders?" Sorka asked him, low-voiced. 

He shook his head. "One small bit of luck. The ground crews saw what was happening and called for reinforcements straightaway. How's your arm?"  
"Sore, but bearable."

"We have some heavier anesthetics," he suggested. 

"I'll be fine. Better with some rest; so will you. " 

They retired to their own quarters. Weariness dragged them both into uneasy sleep. 

Waking just before dawn, Sorka had a quick bath and tossed her sodden leathers into the laundry basket. Some kind soul--probably Brian or Kathy--had left clean clothing piled on the chairs in their 'sitting room'. A few of the other riders greeted her, as she entered the cave that served as a dining area and kitchen. She fixed klah for herself. The smell of food made her stomach turn over.  
Faranth was still asleep. Sorka could hear Carenath beginning to stir. She put down her mug. Maybe some fresh air would do her good.  
The sight of two bronze dragons hunched over wherry carcasses, their muzzles stained with blood, wiped the remaining sleepy cobwebs from her brain. They didn't eat the wherry, but abruptly dropped the remains.  
 _Shoth?_ she queried. _Are you well? What are you doing?_  
The response she got was nonverbal; a flood of intense arousal, anticipation, images of a queen glowing brightly. Her queen, Sorka realized, stunned. 

Carenath bugled challengingly as he swooped down on a third, hapless avian. 

"They won't stuff themselves." Sean's voice was hoarse. "Need to be fast. Sorka, Faranth is--"

"I know. " Sorka gripped his hand in hers, needing reassurance, as Faranth woke. The need she'd felt from the bronzes--Faranth's hunger and longing were even more powerful.  
Faranth blooded several kills, hissing at any male who tried to approach her. Sorka strove for calm.  
After a third blooding, Faranth paused.  
And leapt aloft, racing skyward, with the bronzes in determined pursuit.


	3. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices and Impressions to be made.

"Sorka?" It was a whisper. "Please, look at me." 

She opened her eyes. The blankets shifted, as she sat up. 

Sean was staring down at her worriedly. She stretched, feeling sore and blissfully worn out at the same time. Without having to look, she knew that Faranth and a very smug Carenath were curled up together, half-awake. Her memories were a bit scrambled, but that much she _knew_. 

"That was...incredible," she whispered. 

He touched the finger-shaped bruises along her hip. "I hurt you..."

"No more than I did you, darlin'. " She ran a hand over his shoulders, feeling the muscles there, and recalled her nails scratching his back. 

"That was...it put Blazer's flights in the shade," she said, searching for words. 

"True." Sean relaxed a bit, giving her a smile. Sorka held out her arms. He embraced her tightly. 

_We told you she'd be all right,_ Faranth murmured. 

"Shush, you pair," Sorka said aloud for Sean's benefit, and kissed him. 

* * *  
They remained in their quarters as long as they could. However, eventually someone came knocking.

Sorka was surprised to see her younger brother. "Brian?"

"Hey," he said awkwardly. "Are...you both alright? That was pretty intense." At their raised eyebrows, he blushed. "It wasn't only the two of you. A lot of the people nearby were affected too, and not just dragonriders."

"We're good," Sean assured him. " And you?"

"Oh, we--I'm fine." 

Sorka tilted her head questioningly. "Thought anymore about trying for a dragon yourself?"

Brian nodded. "Yes. Faranth's clutch will need partners, won't they? I--I'd like that. You both seem happier, and steadier, since you bonded with your dragons. Like they've given you more of a purpose than you had. "

 _We make each other strong,_ Carenath agreed. _He'd be a good rider._

The trio went down for a meal, still talking about the future.


End file.
